Devour
by animeandhorror
Summary: Yugi finds out that a murder happened last night and decided to go to the Arcade with Joey and Ryou to get off his mind. Yugi is told not to worry until he gets home at night from the Arcade and his life changes forever. WARNING: YAOI COUPLES: You will find out ((Sorry I suck at summaries, but the story should be good))


**Sup everybody, my story Devour is here!**

**I do not own any of the characters, but I do own this story. **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW! ^_^**

**THANK YOU, AGAIN ENJOY!**

"Drip, drip, drip." Yami licked up the water that fell from the dark cave wall. Yami moaned in delight from the cool moisture that rolled on his tongue. "It's almost time." Yami crawled to a corner of the cave to grab a piece of meat from his smile food pile. Yami perked up his head thinking that he just heard something, but thought it was nothing. "Must be my imagination." Yami whispered to himself, taking a big chunk of juicy meat into his mouth, purring at the wonderful taste. Once Yami was done with his meal, Yami crawled to the cave exit letting his dragon tail like tail drag on the ground behind him. "Time to search for my real meal," Yami smirked and spread his wings out wide to flap hard into the cold night air and to the city.

"Ah." Yugi moaned, stretching. Yugi rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. Yugi groaned while tossing the covers off and stood up to go downstairs.

Yugi entered the kitchen to see his grandpa reading the newspaper, 'Morning grandpa." Grandpa looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Yugi. "Morning Yugi, how did you sleep?"

"Great, but I wish I could sleep in." Yugi smiled back, looking like an angel. "What are you reading about this time, grandpa?" Yugi asked curious.

"A murder that happened last night." Grandpa explained, folding up the paper.

Yugi's heart sunk down to his feet, his eyes growing wider than they usually are.

"Don't worry about it Yugi." Grandpa pat Yugi on the back, making Yugi calm himself a bit.

"I'll make some breakfast for us." Grandpa turned on the stove, deciding to make eggs and bacon.

Yugi nodded, sitting down at the table. Yugi used his hand to brush through his spiked tri-colored hair and sighed. Grandpa served the breakfast out onto the table.

"Eat up my boy." Yugi smiled and took a bite of bacon and put some eggs with it.

"It's delicious grandpa!"

Grandpa smiled, "I'm glad you are enjoying it."

Yugi finished up his breakfast in no time flat. "Thanks grandpa." Yugi rubbed his full belly and stood up to put his dish into the sink.

Yugi rushed up the stairs and changed into his tight leather pants that showed off Yugi's perfect form and his black muscle shirt with a choker to top it off. Yugi ran back down the stairs and quickly waved goodbye to his grandpa and out the front door. "Bye grandpa, I'm going to the Arcade to meet up with Joey and Ryou!" Grandpa walked out the door to wave goodbye, "Bye, be careful!"

Yugi smiled and nodded, no longer in his grandpa's sight. Yugi took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air of the bright morning. Yugi then ran across the street to continue on towards the Arcade. By the time Yugi got to the Arcade, he was panting for air bending down holding his onto his knees to not just collapse. Someone suddenly pulled Yugi into a bear hug while giving him a noogie. "J-Joey!" Yugi's arms were trap to his sides.

"Man Yugi you're so easy to tease." Joey set Yugi down, patting him on the back.

"You're so mean." Yugi pouted.

"Yugi! Joey!" Ryou ran towards both of them while waving with a big smile.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi waved back.

Yugi and Ryou gave each other quick hugs and went inside the Arcade with Joey following behind them. They looked at all the games with sparkling eyes. Joey and Ryou went to do their own things while Yugi was still standing there, thinking of what to do.  
Yugi sighed and went to hang with Joey this time.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"It's not fair!" Joey jumped in anger.

Yugi laughed at Joey, "It's ok if you lose, Joey."

Ryou nodded in agreement, "Yugi is the best at that kind of stuff."

Yugi blushed and shook his head. "I-I wouldn't say the best!" Yugi smiled.

"You're just so adorable." Joey and Ryou squeaked at the same time, hugging Yugi at once.

"H-hey guys let me go!"

Ryou and Joey let Yugi fall to the ground and onto his butt.

"Ouch." Yugi rubbed his sore butt.

Joey laughed holding onto his stomach and Ryou tried to hold in his laugh.

"Hey stop laughing," Yugi pouted.

"Oh come on we were just kidding." Joey picked Yugi up onto his feet.

"Oh crap I have to go, Bye Yugi!" Ryou waved goodbye and ran off, seeming like he was in a rush for something.

"I have to go too, bye Yugi." Joey ran off in Ryou's direction.

Yugi stared dumbfounded, 'They were acting weird, oh well it's getting kinda late I should head home.' Yugi sighed, walking ever so slowly to his house.

While walking back home, Yugi's cell began to ring. Yugi shoved his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell to answer it, "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?!" Yugi said louder into the cell. All that came was a deep, evil chuckle and the beeping noise of someone hanging up. Yugi stared at his cell in confusion and shrugged, stuffing his cell back into his leather pants and continued to walk casually.

Once Yugi got home, he entered the house to be met by silence and darkness. "Grandpa?" Yugi called out, almost tripping over his own feet. Yugi was met with more silence. Now Yugi was getting nervous, "G-grandpa?" Yugi called out once more to creep into the kitchen, to end up getting sick to the stomach. Grandpa's body layed on the ground lifeless with the terror still on his face, his chest torn open with the heart missing and a puddle of blood underneath himself. There right next to grandpa's body was letters, written in blood. The letters said, "You're next." Yugi collapsed to the ground, curling up into a ball and began to cry. A few minutes after Yugi slowly stood up, grabbing his cell out of his pocket and tried to turn it on, but it's screen stayed black. Yugi threw his cell to the ground, stumbling to the front door to go search for help to end up having the door slamming into his face. Yugi gripped onto the knob, trying to turn it to have it not budge. "No this can't be happening!" Yugi cried, slamming his fist onto the door.

"Oh, but it is." A sexy, deep voice said, chuckling.

Yugi whipped his head around to meet sharp crimson eyes with his soft, innocent amethyst eyes. "Who are you?" Yugi asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm Yami, Little one."

Yugi gulped at the nickname Yami given him and slowly lowered himself to the ground to have a strong arm wrap around his waist. "Let go of me!" Yugi screamed, clawing at the arm. Yami didn't seem phased, he just smirked.

"Feisty aren't you, I like that."

Yugi didn't like where this was going, "I said let go of me!" Yugi somehow managed to kick Yami in the balls, making him drop Yugi to the ground while screeching in rage. Yugi crawled around Yami to have his ankle grabbed and yanked back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yami growled, his crimson eyes growing darker and full of rage.

Yugi tried to kick his legs trying to get out of the grip.

"Keep on struggling that's the way I like it." Yami purred. Sadly Yugi couldn't see who the intruder looked like cause if he did make it out alive, he could report this to the police., but he can only see those horrifying but beautiful eyes. Yugi reached out for anything to grab a pot for plants and threw it at Yami, hoping it hit Yami in the face. Luckily it was a direct hit, the hand released Yugi's ankle. Yugi got onto his feet and ran upstairs and ran into his room, slamming the door behind himself. Yugi put his head in his hands, his heart beating hard inside his chest. Yugi sat on the hard wood floor, hoping Yami was gone and heard nothing, Yugi decided to take a peek. Yugi opened the door to poke his head out into a dark hallway, it was quiet and Yugi thought it was clear. "Clear." Yugi stepped out into the hallway and quietly walked down the stairs.

Once Yugi got downstairs, he sighed in relief at the silence. A clawed hand reached out and cupped Yugi's mouth, making his scream muffled.

"Now I'm angry, little one." Yami growled, a slimy tongue trailing up Yugi's neck. "Very sweet." Yugi struggled with tears rolling down his red, puffy cheeks. Yami chuckled, baring his sharp, gleaming fangs over Yugi's neck.

Until something flew right through the window and tackled Yami to the ground, Yugi falling away from them. The light radiating off the moon, shined through the window and onto the two, showing Yami gorgeous, but terrifying creatures. Yami had spiked tri-colored hair just like Yugi, but tipped in crimson and extra bangs and Yami's skin was paler than Yugi's skin, the other one looked exactly like Yami but had smooth looking tan skin.

"My life just took a turn into crazy town." Yugi said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Who are these men/creatures and who is this new man/creature that saved Yugi? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
